


CRASH COURSE IN PACK STATUSES

by little_worm_writer



Series: Sweet Music AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fae Magic, Found Family, Good Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Terrible Parents, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Werewolves, a/b/o but it isnt sexual or anything, but like... not toxic, he's here but like not until the end, i love my snake son, its pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_worm_writer/pseuds/little_worm_writer
Summary: basically everything you need to know about werewolves in this AU





	CRASH COURSE IN PACK STATUSES

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is my latest maladaptive daydream, everyone except for the actual sander's characters is my own and im not exactly sure how im meant to write this entire thing. but hey, take it as it comes and if i ever end up finishing this then thats great yknow

The pack isn’t always werewolves, as the wolves protective instincts push them to adopt humans and other creatures into the fold.

Wolves can only have one mate (although poly relationships aren’t uncommon) if their mate(s) die they do not find new ones and spend the rest of their lives in mourning. 

Werewolf twins are rare and are considered either a blessing or a curse (depending on month of birth, pack beliefs, oracle predictions, etc.) Werewolf twins are born with a specific power that the other wolves do not posses, such as being able to control the elements (rare), manipulate reality using song (bard like powers, talent based), oracle skills (85% of oracles are twins). Twins also have the ability to shift faster and less painfully. 

The Alpha (which is usually male though here have been cases where it was female) runs the pack with their beloved, also known as their Luna.

Luna’s had the same amount of power over the pack as the Alpha, but cannot banish wolves from the pack (although they can adopt rouge wolves/other creatures into the pack).

Betas are split into two groups: Higher Betas and Lower Betas. Lower Betas are usually mothering types (male and female), whereas Higher Betas are more protective of the pack. 

At dinner times the whole family eats together, and when Pack that has left for travelling/work/school returns the whole pack celebrates.

Some packs live in big houses/estates, but some choose to live a more nomadic existence and travel around in caravans.

Packs are usually named after a phase of the moon and a colour or flower. However, the older packs may have words such as Spirit, Blood and Soul instead of colour/flower.

Wolves shift for the first time at 16 on the closest full moon to their birthday; however they exhibit puppy traits from birth to eight years old.

Wolf coats can be a variety of reds, blacks, browns, greys, and whites. However, only old ‘pureblood’ wolves have red eyes. 

The childminders of pups are called Ame’s (pronounced ah-may) e.g., Ame Anna, Ame Mark. Ame is also a term of endearment for elder members of a pack that aren’t parents.

Once a wolf has shifted for the first time, they are added to a mind link which includes the whole pack. Twins are born with this ability to psychically communicate with each other, but they have to make a real effort to communicate with others (contact, mediation).


End file.
